Michello
Michello is former member of Magic Council, where he had occupied the third seat. Appearance Michello is a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. Michello wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. History Not much is known about him or his past. He’s a former member of Magic Council, ranked on the third seat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 5 He hates Fairy Tail for its idiocy. Synopsis Macao arc Michello is present at a Magic Council meeting and tells Ultear Milkovich to stop playing with her orb. The meeting then begins with the issue of Fairy Tail being addressed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-3 Lullaby arc The Magic Council has another meeting after Lullaby is defeated and captured by Fairy Tail. Michello is silent when Siegrain and Ultear remind the council Fairy Tail ended up saving the day. Siegrain then angers Org and Michello when he points out council members would've been fired if the Legal Guild Masters had died, and tells them to appreciate them more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 Michello is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 9-10 He is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms into the meeting disguised as Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-18 Phantom Lord arc After the guild war involving Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Michello, along with Org, bring forward a request to disband Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 5 During Makarov's hearing after the war with Phantom Lord, Makarov falls asleep. This makes Michello angry, though some members simply laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-3 Tower of Heaven arc Michello reappears, at a meeting concerning the remaining Tower of Heaven tower. Org is surprised there are any towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. Michello and the council is also told by Leiji that the tower is under the control of a man named Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 When using a small army to destroy the tower is suggested, Siegrain grows angry and calls the council weaklings. He then claims the only way to destroy the tower is to use the Etherion. This request shocks Michello, as well as the rest of the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 Members of the council vote until one more is needed. Siegrain then reveals to the council, the man in charge of the Tower of Heaven, is somebody well known to him, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 Eventually Michello votes for its use, as well as the rest of the council, except for Shitou Yajima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 Michello prays with the rest of the council as the Etherion is fired upon the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12 After it is fired, the council is shocked to see the tower still stands with a new form made of lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 Michello and the other council members flee the building when it starts to collapse due to Ultear's Arc of Time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 After these events the Magic Council is reformed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 6 Michello is not part of the new council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Quotes *(To Org) ''"We have prevented the return of Zeref. If a few were sacrificed then it was with good cause."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Needs Help